hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The State of Wyoming
Wyoming is a state located in the western region of the United States of America. She is a relative of America, but is not related by blood to him or to any states but Colorado and Utah. Her human name is Jezebel Wynoia McCallister. Appearance Wyoming cares very little about her appearance since she is either working or alone. She has long golden blonde hair that goes down past her mid-back. She usually wears it in either two braids or up in a ponytail. She has side bangs that are a bit uneven, just like her entire hair. She also had natural highlights from working in the sun her entire life. Wyoming also has tan skin that comes around in the summer, and freckles on her shoulders and some on her high cheekbones. She has defined eyebrows and a rounded nose. She is almost 5'7 and about 130 pounds, most of that being muscle from all the rodeo she does. Personality and Interests Wyoming is known to be isolated and very blunt. Part of that is because of her population size, which also contributes to her being shy around those she doesn't know. Wyoming is also known to be fearless, tough, adventurous, and loyal. She is very republican and isn't a fan of people trying to change her ways of living. She thinks that the less America and the eastern states interfere, the better. She is very much a cowgirl and enjoy ranching, hiking, hunting, fishing, rodeo, horseback riding, and her land. Wyoming is also known to be a drinker, but very tolerant of alcohol. She is not fond of most of her "siblings" or America, as they try to tell her what to do and try to control her state; which she hates strongly. She has few close friends, most of which are male, but when she does make friends, she is loyal and very loving. She also usually speaks using slang, but has taught herself to only speak that way when she is alone or with others who also use it. Wyoming is also very proud of her national parks. Family and Friends Colorado: Colorado is Wyoming's older brother. He and Wyoming have an okay relationship, as they both enjoy nature and outdoor activities. He is also somewhat a cowboy, but parts of him have become more liberal, which Wyoming isn't too fond of. All in all, she loves him very much and would do anything for him. He helped raise her a little, but soon left the job for the Dakota twins as he had bigger things to attend to. Wyoming still holds a grudge over him for that, but had come to understand that he also had a state to run. Utah: Utah is Wyoming's younger brother. He and Wyoming have a better relationship than what Colorado and Wyoming share. Colorado and Wyoming where more rivals, while Utah is the peacekeeper between them. He was raised by Nevada for a while since Wyoming was too young to take care of him and herself, but once she was of age, she immediately stepped up to care for him. Utah was already quite defined by the time Wyoming got to him, so she just taught him to shoot and defend himself. He constantly tries to convert Wyoming to Mormonism, which she always politely declines. Montana: Montana and Wyoming are very close friends and have been since she saved her life back during the Indian Wars. She and Wyoming both love to hike, hunt, fish, shoot, and ride horses together. Not only that both of them have similar outlooks on their states and their country. They also share Yellowstone National Park, which they visit often. The duo also love to drink together and talk about oil and coal production. They are usually seen together usually exploring. Being very close, people sometimes assume their sisters. North Dakota: Wyoming is very fond of these two twins. North Dakota took charge with raising her where the time arose, but South also helped out. North taught her how to shoot properly and how to play the guitar. He is very protective of her, but doesn't usually show it. South Dakota: Wyoming also loves South Dakota. He was more laid back about raising her and taught her how to handle her growing population and tourism (since he has Mount Rushmore). He started out hating Colorado for leaving her alone, but soon grew to like him. They are best friends now, much to Wyoming's surprise (she secretly thinks they would be a cute couple even though she doesn't support gay rights that much). Nebraska: Wyoming and Nebraska are allies, but not very close. They are both heavily republican and both have some farming, but they argue about water rights constantly. They don't usually hang out, but Montana always has a plan to get them to be more friendly to one another (usually involving alcohol). Idaho: Wyoming and Idaho share a bond since they both entered the Union around the same time. They also share Yellowstone NAtional Park and their love for guns. They don't hang out everyday, but they still rely on one another for advice. His brother, Montana, usually invites him along to hangout with them, but other than that, the pair don't hang out. America: Wyoming is civil to America, but she isn't fond of him or the way he runs his country. She is very loyal and will help him, it's just that he takes all the credit for her work and constantly teases her because of her personality and population. History Wyoming's history is very complicated and downright sad. When she was very young, she lived with Native American tribes. Lewis and Clark also began to explore her state, gaining her more popularity. When she became older, the Oregon Trail was founded and more people passed through her state. Though many continued on their way, some did stay permanently. Even then, many didn't survive because of her harsh climate. Then came the Indian Wars, which broke her heart. She wanted so badly to become a state, but it meant killing her own people. America persuaded her to join his side, telling her no harm would come to the Indians. She thought it was for the greater good, so she agreed, only to sentence her people to death. She ultimately only kills one Indian, a cheif who tried to kill Montana. Finally, in 1890, she becomes the 44th state after granting women the right to vote in her state. She also sets many firsts for woman's rights and is known for her old western and cowboy style. Trivia * She can speak fluent Spanish, German, French, and Eastern Shoshone. * She can play the guitar and sing, but she will only do it for Montana. * She is a licensed park ranger. * Wyoming is and animal magnet; they always find her and love her. * She has a hair similar to America's Nantucket that represents Casper. * She has two horses named Steamboat and Cody * The other states call her "Sheriff" as a joke. * She hates the Denver Broncos even though they are the closest official NFL team. * She has the quickest gun draw of any of the states.